Beauty School
Beauty School is the twenty-second episode of The Looney Tunes Show. Plot Late at night, Porky arrives at Bugs' house and asks Daffy if he would like to hang out with him. Daffy declines, noting he has a date with Tina as he exits the house, and Porky enters the house and searches for Bugs. Upon finding him, Porky asks him if he would like to hang out, but Bugs refuses and reveals he has a date with Lola. Speedy runs into Porky, but Porky only inquires if he has a girlfriend. Speedy says he doesn't, but when Porky asks if he wants to hang out, Speedy refuses and walks off. Alone, Porky sees himself in a mirror and asks himself if he wants to hang out, and he accepts his own invitation. On his way out, Bugs encounters Porky talking to his own reflection and simply walks off without saying a word. On a date with Daffy at Tutty's, Tina complains about her job while Daffy halfheartedly replies while eating his dinner. A waitress asks the couple if they would like dessert, but Daffy declines and asks for the check while Tina continues her griping. She then considers quitting her job and joining beauty school, and Daffy, who hasn't paid very much attention to her, claims he supports her decision while holding her hand for a long moment. Tina gets the message and hands over her credit card, and when the waitress arrives again, Daffy changes his mind and decides to order dessert, which earns an angry glare from Tina. At Pizzarriba, a solo Porky orders two pizzas, two milkshakes, and two orders of calamari. Speedy thinks that Porky is having a date, but when Porky admits that the order is just for himself, he hands Porky an invitation for dance classes, claiming that women love men who dance. As Porky considers the invitation, Tina arrives at Bugs' house holding scissors and a wig head. Daffy is horrified, thinking that Tina killed her boss, but Tina notes that it is for her beauty schooling. Later, Tina practices giving a haircut while Daffy watches a war movie. After making a mistake while cutting a wig's bangs, she tosses it on Daffy and tries another wig, but she makes another mistake and claims it is impossible. Daffy tries one and gets it right, and Tina asks him to do two more practice cuts. While driving around town with Lola, Bugs gets a call from Porky, who reveals that he signed up for Speedy's dance classes. While Lola wants to interject, Bugs stops her and listens to Porky, and he also says he needs a dance partner and wants him to be it. Dumbfounded, Bugs asks Porky if he would rather have a female partner, but Porky claims he does not know many females, then considers cancelling the lessons. Bugs reluctantly accepts, which lightens Porky's spirits. Later, Daffy dresses Bugs up like a woman so he can practice cutting hair, then, upon inspection, claims Bugs is an ugly woman. Bugs then remembers Porky's dance classes and goes speeding out the door while Daffy says that Tina needs the wig for her class. Meanwhile, Lola arrives at his house, where she sees the cross-dressed Bugs leaving the house and entering the car. She mistakes him for a different person, then wonders if Bugs is having an affair. As an incognito Bugs drives to Pizzarriba for the dance classes, Lola follows him, thinking he is a woman whom Bugs is dating behind her back. Lola gets distracted by a cupcake store and stops at it while Bugs arrives at Pizzarriba. There, Porky questions his outfit, and Bugs admits that it's because Daffy was practicing cutting hair on him. Porky remarks that Bugs looks like an ugly woman, but Bugs thinks he looks like a pretty woman while Speedy compliments him, thinking he is a beautiful woman. Meanwhile, Tina, after a day of beauty school, finds Daffy waiting for her in his parade float. He asks how they did with the wigs, and Tina says their grade was penalized because one of the wigs was missing, specifically the one Bugs wore to his dance class. Tina reveals that their homework now is to cut a perm, and Daffy assures her that he will find a way to make it perfect. An angry Lola knocks on Bugs' door and demands an explanation for the "girl" she saw leaving his house, not knowing that it was really Bugs. Bugs says it was him and gives an explanation, but Lola does not believe it. She vows to be watching him like a hawk and, in doing so while walking to her car, tramples over Bugs' flower bed, crashes into his mailbox, and trips over her own car. Later at Pizzarriba, Bugs and Porky dance, and Speedy commends Bugs for his gracefulness and beauty. Speedy begins to get very attached with Bugs, who he thinks is a girl, and eagerly waits for the next session to begin. At home, Bugs reads a magazine while Daffy practices a perm on the wig he is wearing. In the process, Daffy asks him how things are going, and Bugs notes that Speedy has a crush on him and is oblivious to the fact that his "crush" is really him in disguise. He then considers quitting the dance lessons, but Daffy encourages him to continue on as he perfects the perm. Later, just as Daffy drops off a wig for Tina, she reveals that she is the new junior assistant manager of Copy Place since the former junior assistant got fired for stealing ink and that she stopped attending beauty school. She then notes that he would make a good hair dresser, and Daffy considers this idea as Tina drives off. Daffy disguises himself as Tina and submits the wig he did his perm on. The instructor gives him an A+ grade and gives the students their final exam: cutting the hair of volunteer customer. Daffy's customer is Granny, and after she reveals that her hair is brittle, her bun falls off when Daffy gives it the slightest touch. Meanwhile at Pizzarriba, Bugs is in a different dress and is being stared at by Speedy before he commences the lesson. Bugs dances violently with Porky as he tries to avoid Speedy, which works to no avail. Exiting the cupcake store, Lola eats a cupcake and sees Porky dancing with a cross-dressed Bugs being chased by Speedy. Fed up, Lola climbs the wall and looks through one of the windows to get a better glimpse at the dance class. At the beauty school, Daffy is cutting Granny's hair, and the instructor commends him and gives him a cosmetology license. The truth is discovered when the real Tina enters the salon to drop off her wig head, forcing Daffy to reveal his true identity. Back at Pizzarriba, Lola sees Speedy kissing up to Bugs, and Bugs finally reveals his true self. He explains that he signed up to be Porky's dance partner, and Speedy claims that he really thinks that Bugs' disguise was unattractive and that he was flirting to make him feel better. Retreating to his mouse hole, he cries while the camera pans to his shrine of Bugs' female alter ego, showing that he hid his true feelings of what he thought was an attractive girl. Bugs hands Porky his wig, and Porky talks to himself once again through his reflection in a window, which draws the attention of another woman, Nancy. After witnessing Porky, Bugs sees Lola through the window, and she greets him and waves, causing her to fall onto the ground. She claims she is okay and that the cupcake broke her fall, then proceeds to eat it, claiming it's still good. At Copy Place, Tina hands Daffy his business cards, which read "Daffy Duck licensed cosmetologist" and are decorated with two pairs of scissors. She claims it is cool to date a licensed cosmetologist, and Daffy in return feels the same way about dating the junior assistant manager of Copy Place, then proceeds claiming it doesn't roll off the tongue like "licensed cosmetologist," drawing an angry stare from Tina. Later at Pizzarriba, Bugs and Daffy snack on pizza slices while Speedy asks if they would like anything else. He makes a barb to Bugs about him being a lady, then cries, claiming he misses "her" so much. Porky joins them and introduces them to Nancy, and while Bugs greets her with a handshake, Daffy simply hands her one of his business cards and tells her to call him sometime, which makes her feel uneasy about her hairstyle. Category:2011 Category:The Looney Tunes Show Category:The Looney Tunes Show Season 1 Category:The Looney Tunes Show Episodes